<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharing is Caring by jujukittychick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065846">Sharing is Caring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick'>jujukittychick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merry Trope-mas [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Marking, Enemies to Lovers, Finstock has no sympathy, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Rare Pairings, Rimming, Scent Marking, Sharing a Bed, Stiles is a restless sleeper, wolfy tendencies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Jackson finally agreed on something- it was officially the worst away game trip ever. Maybe. Sort of. Okay, so it turned out alright in the end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merry Trope-mas [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>1 Million Words' A to Z Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sharing is Caring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For 1_million_words a-z challenge- S and Merry Trope-mas - Day #3: One Bed (Originally posted 12/3/20 to main collection)</p><p>Warnings: meh, Jackson's wolf is a little more in control than the human so there's not a whole lot of discussion about what's going on, but they're both very into it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Coach...” <em> tweet </em> “you don’t…” <em> tweeeeeeeet </em> “there’s only…” <em> tweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet </em>“Gahhhh!” Stiles tugged at his hair as he glared at Finstock who refused to listen to reason. Spinning to look at a scowling Jackson, he pointed at the grinning crazy man with a whistle.  “See if you can talk some sense into him!”</p><p>Jackson shoved Stiles out of the way and faced Coach Finstock, he’d just opened his mouth to speak and… <em> tweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet </em></p><p>Finstock just grinned at the two boys as they both glared at him.  “This whole trip has been a disaster I’ve had to handle because apparently me being your teacher makes me responsible for you miscreants.  So, congratulations, we all get to suffer!  Room assignments are final!”</p><p>“But, there’sonlyonebed!” Stiles hurried out before Finstock could blow his whistle again.</p><p>“Guess you boys will have to cuddle.  Get to bed, we’re up at dawn.”</p><p>“I...we...you can’t do this, Coach!” Jackson yelled after their retreating coach who just waved over his shoulder and started shouting at Greenburg to bring both of their suitcases to the room. Glaring at Finstock’s back, Stiles’ angry face, their suitcases holding the door to their shared room open, and last, but most importantly, the single fucking queen bed inside, he growled, “I’m calling my dad; this is ridiculous!”</p><p>“Yeah, okay, Malfoy, you do that. Did you not hear the part about us taking all the rooms they had left?”</p><p>Finstock had been right, the whole away game trip had been one disaster after another.  They’d gotten stuck in traffic on the way up to the town they’d be playing in, making them late to the game. It had started raining halfway through the game bad enough that they’d had to call it off completely, then on the way back home, the bus had broken down and they’d had to scramble to find hotel rooms for the whole team at the last minute.  Then, to add the poison cherry to the shit sundae that was their little adventure, Finstock had decided to assign rooms by name order, which made everyone really confused as to how Stiles and Jackson were paired together, because apparently everybody had forgotten that Stiles was not, in fact, his actual name.  Which was fine, because he wasn’t telling anyone what it actually was that put him close enough to be paired with Jackson anyway.  </p><p>“Come on, Jackass, let’s just get this over with. Once we’re asleep, neither of us will care anyway.”</p><p>The rest of the night was pretty predictable, at least to Stiles - they bickered about who showered first, what side of the bed they were sleeping on, what to do for entertainment, and on and on until they both decided to turn off the lights and try to sleep. Unfortunately, Stiles was in a strange bed with someone he didn’t have the best relationship with, Pack or no Pack, his mind wouldn’t shut off, and he didn’t have his pillow.  He didn’t know how long he managed to toss and turn, though he was trying to be careful not to jostle Jackson in the process, when two glowing blue eyes lit up the room and an arm reached over him and pinned him down.  Jackson’s voice was a growl in Stiles’ ear, sending chill bumps all down his body.</p><p>“Stay. Still.”</p><p>“I can’t help it, dude, I just can’t sleep like this.”</p><p>Jackson growled and started tugging and turning Stiles’ flailing body until the other teen’s back was pressed to his chest, his arm wrapped around him, pinning his top arm down while his hand cupped his neck. “Calm down and go to sleep or I’ll put you to sleep.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, this is really conducive to sleeping! Great idea!” Stiles’ winced at how squeaky his voice sounded, but honestly, he had a werewolf’s hand holding his neck.</p><p>“Sleep, Stilinski.” Jackson tightened his hold on him, one of his legs shifting to drape over Stiles’ still fidgeting legs, his face pressed against the back of his neck.</p><p>Stiles didn’t know how, but between the ridiculous warmth being given off from the wolf, and the fact that he was pinned down by what amounted to a living weighted blanket, he somehow managed to fall asleep pretty quickly after that.</p><p>~~</p><p>There were hands touching him, nails dragging over his chest before one wrapped tightly around his cock. There was a mouth kissing and biting at his neck and shoulders, a hard cock sliding through the crack of his ass and teasing his hole. He was more turned on than he could ever remember being. He just needed a little more...a little more of <em> anything </em>, he was so close…</p><p>A sharp bite to his shoulder had Stiles jerking awake, a needy moan slipping from him.  Abruptly torn from his dream as he was, it took him a minute to realize what was going on, and the sudden stillness from the body behind him and the aching point on his shoulder gave him a pretty good idea as to what happened. What he didn’t know was who was in control. “Jax?” </p><p>“Don’t. Move.” </p><p>Jackson’s voice sounded more growl than human and his body was a tense line behind him, though, thankfully, the hand wrapped around Stiles’ dick was gentle and claw free. He shifted slightly, and felt the hard length of Jackson’s cock rub against his hole through his boxers once again, making him whine and buck his hips.</p><p>Jackson growled and, before he was even aware of thinking of moving, had flipped them so Stiles was face down on the bed with Jackson pinning him down, his face buried against the curve of Stiles’ neck, breathing in the sweet-spicy scent of his arousal.</p><p>With his erection now pinned between his body and the bed and Jackson’s body pressed fully against him, Stiles started squirming, trying to get some kind of much needed relief.  “Fuck, Jackson, please please please...I’ve got to...need to…”</p><p>Feeling the smaller male wriggling against him, begging so prettily, with sweet little moans and whines filling the air, Jackson’s wolf was eager to give him just what he wanted.  Shifting just enough to tug Stiles up to his knees, he yanked the other teen’s boxers down, drawing a startled yelp from him.</p><p>Stiles peeked back over his shoulder, wondering how the hell the two of them had gotten to this point, but also realizing he wasn’t overly concerned about it either.  Of course, that could just be his dick thinking too, because <em> fuuuuuck </em>, Jackson’s sculpted body manhandling him into position while his hard cock rubbed trails of pre-cum against his thighs was something straight out of a wetdream.  </p><p>Jackson looked down at the mouthy teen under him, all that pale skin dotted with little constellations of moles, the cheeks of his ass filling Jackson’s palms perfectly as he squeezed them and tugged them apart just enough to get a good look at his most vulnerable places.  Growling, he leaned down and ran his tongue from his taint all the way up to the base of his spine, causing the other boy’s body to jerk in surprise before almost melting against him, another lustful moan filling the air.</p><p>As Jackson’s tongue suddenly went to town on Stiles’ hole, lapping at it, licking <em> into </em> it, he buried his face in the pillows, his hands bunched tight in the sheets as he tried to keep the noise down so no curious neighbors, or worse, their coach, decided to come check on them.  He could feel his dick twitching against the sheets, feel the wet spot being left behind by the pre-cum spilling from him. “Jax...Jax, <em> please </em>! I need to…fuck, gonna cum soon, please!”</p><p>Jackson leaned forward, bracketing the smaller male with his arms as his cock slid easily between spit-slick thighs.  It only took a moment for Stiles to get the idea and bring his legs together, and then Jackson began to move, fucking into the slick heat, the head of his cock rubbing against Stiles’ balls with every forward thrust and drawing growls and moans from them. They only managed to last a few minutes longer before Stiles’s body arched and he screamed into the mattress, cum shooting out over his belly and the sheets below.  Jackson reared back and began jerking his cock roughly before shooting load after load of his cum over Stiles’ ass, biting his arm to keep from growling loud enough to wake the neighbors. Collapsing onto the bed next to Stiles, he rolled partially over him, mouthing and sucking at a spot on his shoulder as his free hand ran down his back and over his ass, rubbing his seed, <em> his scent </em>, into Stiles’ skin.</p><p>Realizing exactly what the wolf was up to, Stiles wearily rolled his eyes, muttering, “Fucking wolves,” before giving into the full-body relaxation brought on by the best orgasm he’d ever had, also the first one achieved with another person, and fell back asleep.</p><p>~~</p><p>The next morning was, surprisingly enough, not that awkward. Stiles woke up in Jackson’s arms, decided to repay the favor and sucked a giant hickey onto the wolf’s chest, bringing him fully awake.  The two stared at each other for a long moment before Jackson released him and rolled over on his back, covering his eyes with his arm as he groaned, the fingers of his other hand absently toying over the rapidly-fading mark.  Stiles got up and took another shower, trying to wash away as much evidence of what had happened in the middle of the night as he could.  Jackson stopped next to him as he came out of the bathroom, nostrils flaring before releasing a grumbling growl.  Stiles flicked him on the nose. “Shut it, wolfy, we’ve got other wolves on the team and we’re gonna catch enough looks as it is.”</p><p>Nothing else was said about what had happened between them, even when they got a few startled looks when they met the rest of the team at the McDonald’s next door.  Once back on the bus, they went back to their normal seats and didn’t bother acknowledging each other.  The following week at school, nobody would ever know that something had happened between the two constantly combative teens.</p><p>Two weeks later, with moonlight spilling in his window, Stiles tossed and turned, trying to get his brain to shut off.  Pulling out his phone, he hesitated only a moment before sending a quick text.</p><p>
  <em> To Jax: Can’t sleep </em>
</p><p>Fifteen minutes later he was stumbling to his window at a knock on the glass. The two just stared at each other before Jax reached out and hauled him close for a devouring kiss, eyes glowing blue.  Oh yeah, Stiles could definitely get used to this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like my work? Curious about what other crazy ideas I've had? Check out my <a href="https://jujubunnies.freeforums.net/">plot bunny page</a>. You can comment on existing ideas or leave your own requests.</p><p>I'm also back on <a href="https://jujukittychick.livejournal.com/">LiveJournal</a> now, so you can send me PMs or see the random things I'm working on as I use it to post ideas and stuff</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>